


98% from you

by gwuba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Not Beta Read, slight crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwuba/pseuds/gwuba
Summary: Atsumu's days had always been sorted into three (3) categories: Too Unlucky, Less Unlucky, and Lucky, the third one only occurring probably once a year. So then, brushing his teeth in his dark creepy bathroom, Atsumu decided that this day was one of the ‘Too Unlucky’s.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	98% from you

There should be at least a 33% chance for one’s day to be a luck-filled one. Miya Atsumu, the star MSBY setter, believed his luck capacity was nowhere above 2%.

Atsumu woke up with a stain of drool across his cheek, a tiny yawn escaping his lips as he shut his irritating alarm ringtone off. It was 9 a.m; he read the clock said. And he didn’t know whether to panic because this was his 4th time late this month, or to apply the YOLO mindset and let himself lay down for five more minutes (his bed was just paradise made on earth, no one could blame him).

He did the latter. Atsumu was too tired to panic, in his defense.

As he procrastinated on brushing his teeth, he decided to start the day by checking out his message inbox. Receiving scoldings and reading texts from his teammates about him being late _again_ definitely weren’t on his morning activity agenda, but he guessed it was better than rushing to put on his uniform at 7 a.m. back in his school days. 

He scrolled through a lot of “are you still asleep. wake up @Atsumu“s and “@Atsumu you’re so late dude the coach’s gonna kill you”s. People always seemed to forget that he had text message notification sound off. Mentioning him was just literally useless. They never learned. (And Atsumu never learned to wake up at the first alarm ring, so well, fair.)

Rejecting Bokuto's ninth call, Atsumu tiredly slipped out of the blanket and stood near the edge of the bed. He stood there for two minutes, blankly staring at the wardrobe in front of him with his worn jeans hanging on the handle. If it weren't for All I Want for Christmas Is You suddenly blasting from his phone—Jesus Christ he thought he had dismissed his alarm already. (He only snoozed it.)—he probably would stand there for another hour.

He was tired, okay. He was 22, his family was far away, and his favorite manga had just ended yesterday. A Series of Misfortunes; the Miya life—he imagined his biographical movie would be.

The setter made a beeline to his bathroom, lazily reaching for the light switch next to the wardrobe. It took him four seconds to finally find the familiar plastic texture, and ten more to notice that his electricity had gone out.

Atsumu's days had always been sorted into three (3) categories: Too Unlucky, Less Unlucky, and Lucky, the third one only occurring probably once a year. So then, brushing his teeth in his dark creepy bathroom, Atsumu decided that this day was one of the ‘Too Unlucky’s. 

However, it was quite fortunate that he had prepared his bag for today last night, hence he was able to leave right after splashing water onto his face. He was still late by an hour though.

Now clutching the strap of his bag in front of the gym entrance, Miya Atsumu reconsidered his life choices. It didn't feel real when he first dismissed his alarm, but standing here and being able to foresee the suffering he was about to go through around one minute after entering the gym, he realized he was so, so fucked.

What on earth was on his mind when he was setting the alarm last night? What could ever possibly influenced his thumb to input the number nine on the setting and why, _why_ didn't he just call sick—the fact that this didn't even cross his mind was too frustrating he didn't realize he had been standing there, grip even tighter on the poor strap, for ten minutes. And oh, there's Kiyoomi.

There was the loud screeching of friction between shoe soles and the floor from inside the gym he had grown accustomed to since he was a child. It was actually endearing.

"Miya, you're late," the curly-haired spiker crossed his arms near the doorframe. "How irresponsible. We have a match in two days."

Out of all people, the first person to greet him really had to be _him_. He internally cursed at his luck rate. Goddamn Omi and his cute curls and his red adorable cheeks, lusciously contrast to the sharpness of his prickly attitude. And he hadn't prepared an excuse.

He smiled nervously. "I had a stomach ache—"

"You’ve used that excuse for the sixth time consecutively, please for the love of god, get more creative," Kiyoomi snapped.

Atsumu groaned. The coach _would_ buy it though; he was passionate enough in volleyball for his words to be easily trusted. Not to a certain spiker, apparently.

 _Even Bokuto wouldn’t believe you,_ Kiyoomi had said last month. God, his brain cells were jumbled into messy knots; how would one be able to think properly when there’s a hot kissable man standing in front of him?

Sakusa 'So Responsible And Proper' Kiyoomi had a light hint of pink on his cheeks when he opened his mouth, "I told them you had trouble sleeping last night because I… kept you up. They believed it, so don't worry."

If you squint, you can actually see a certain setter's brain both evaporating and screaming at 200 Hz. Miya Atsumu, teary-eyed, fell in love a little bit more with his dear sweet considerate boyfriend.

"I fucking love you." He flung his arms around Kiyoomi's waist, nuzzling his head into the crook of the other's neck. "Yer a savior. How did I get so lucky to have ya? I love ya so much—"

Kiyoomi sighed, running his own hand across the setter's messy ruffled hair. "You better do, alright, because he scolded me for 'messing up a setter's sleeping schedule and health'."

"Ya mess me up a lot, alright. He, as in, the coach?" Atsumu’s voice was muffled. "I'm really sorry. Ya should've just told him I was sick."

Kiyoomi snorted. "Wasn't it you that one time who said, and I quote, 'I would never skip a practice. Even if I were dying or comatosed, I would still show up at this gym so ya better get used to it.'?"

It was around a year ago when the skies were gloomy and the rain poured a little bit too hard. Atsumu had run in the rain because he forgot to bring an umbrella (of course he did); and there was Sakusa Kiyoomi, standing in front of the gym, just like … this.

_"You should've just skipped. You're such a bother," Kiyoomi said as he dragged Atsumu into the changing room. "It would be more peaceful without you anyway."_

_"Yeah?" Atsumu laughed. Then it was that line; Kiyoomi would never forget the second he realized his feelings were definitely not platonic. “And hey, you say that but yer helping to dry my hair.”_

_“Doing my job as a good teammate.” Kiyoomi had a tiny smile on his lips. "And about getting used to you; I'll be looking forward to it then."_

Atsumu remembered that. "Good old days, huh? You asked me out the next day, Omi-omi."

"You rejected me in cold blood."

"Ya didn't even try to court me or some shit!"

"Sure, and you totally didn’t text me: 'you know what, sure let's date. u cute.' later that day." Kiyoomi tapped lightly on his arms. "The coach is approaching. Come on."

"Shut up. Let him stare," Atsumu tightened his hug, burying his face even deeper. "I woke up late and my powers went out; bad day, Omi, I need my boyfriend’s hug f’r now. Y’know, I think I traded all my luck to get ya since I'm always so shit at luck."

"Hm?," Kiyoomi planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Who needs luck when you have me? Just kidding."

Atsumu grumbled. "It's true. I don't care how my days are full of unfortunate… events, but as long as I have you, I guess, that's a lottery in itself, ya get me?"

The spiker tilted his head, fondly smiling at the sudden sweet moment. "You're saying I'm just some sort of money you won with all your luck?"

"No, Omi-kun! Yer ruining the moment—yer just everything I need, and it's kind of cool to know that I was apparently lucky enough to find ya, and to fall in love with ya." Atsumu sighed, letting go of his boyfriend’s comfortable body. "God, that was cringe. We really should head inside.”

"You look kinda cute like that," Kiyoomi grinned. "Talking so highly of me—you know what, keep going."

"Yer such a jerk—ya used me to boost yer ego, didn't ya?!"

The air was humid; the skies gradually darkened as drops of water fell upon their heads. "I'm truly glad I have all the luck to share with you, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi whispered.

“Huh? It’s raining and we’re late. We should go—”

Kiyoomi pressed his lips onto Atsumu’s briefly.

“Can I be a reason enough for your days to be lucky, then, Miya?” 

Atsumu hovered above his lips, pressing a tiny peck. “Ya always have been, ya silly.”

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM FOR READING ! kudos and comments are highly appreciated :>  
> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vntisgf)


End file.
